


【西叶】秘密(五)

by Cuiio_june



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuiio_june/pseuds/Cuiio_june





	【西叶】秘密(五)

(五)

这里是西门吹雪的地盘，暂且不论人和，西门吹雪可谓占尽了天时地利。

这场反抗与压制终究是西门吹雪占了上风。

叶孤城已是怒极:“西门吹雪，你对我做了什么？！”他怎么也料不到脉内竟提不起一丝内力！

西门吹雪盯着被自己压在身下牢牢制住的人，眼底暗河汹涌，哑声低迷：“有些药可以让你的伤好得更快，却也是有副作用的。”

叶孤城很震惊，眼里的不可置信清清楚楚，良久才道:“卑鄙！”

他怎么也没想到有一天他会用这个词来形容西门吹雪，但自小良好的教养让白云城主口中只能吐出两个无关痛痒的字眼。

西门吹雪怎么可能做出这样的事？怎么敢对叶孤城做出这样的事？

西门吹雪怎么不敢？他想对叶孤城做的事多了去了。

他在叶孤城惊怒交加的视线中缓缓低下头，在那翩飞的蝶翼落下一吻，抬头便看见一双泛着寒光的星眸，他浮起一个有些轻佻的笑，贴着颊边暖玉似的耳垂道:“别用这种眼神看着我，我会忍不住的。”

那对寒星般的眸子却睁得更大了，周身寒气更盛。

叶孤城清清楚楚感觉到了抵在自己大腿根处的硬物，透着仿佛能把人灼伤的热度，如是明了。

全身僵硬无比。西门吹雪自然也感觉到了，他甚至饶有兴致地在上面蹭了蹭，满意地捕捉到了叶孤城眼底一闪而过的慌乱和失措。

努力冷静下来，叶孤城强自镇定道:“不，……”

西门吹雪堵住了他未说完的话，手指捏着他的下颚，迫使他只能被动地迎接如狂风暴雨般的侵袭。

因常年握剑而微糙的手掌轻抚着身下莹白如凝脂的肌肤，带起阵阵极细微又确实存在的颤栗。

他的手抚摸得极有技巧，一点也不像一个冷情冷心的剑客的手，这双手本应该只是握剑的手，此时却试图在另一位剑客的身上撩拨情欲。

他们的眼里倒映着彼此，一个冰冷如霜，寒意迫人，一个欲望翻滚，如海如潮。

四肢乏力，压在身上无论如何都无法撼动的强劲力道提醒着叶孤城他的挣扎无用又可笑。眼不见为净，索性闭上眼睛，可颤动的眼睫，紧咬的下唇，青筋暴起的拳头却暴露了他极不平静的内心。

西门吹雪可不满意叶孤城僵硬如石头的模样，他自然有的是办法让这个人变得不那么硬邦邦而是柔软无比。 

温温凉凉的吻落了下来，落于颈边，落于耳侧，落于胸膛，带着灼热的吐息，身体被一寸寸的舔舐，可叶孤城却没有一丝一毫的力气来反抗。

叶孤城微微喘息，胸口隐隐作痛，那是西门吹雪留下的伤口。西门吹雪像是察觉到了他的痛苦，他的眼神忽然变得极为温柔，又仿佛不知是对自己还是对叶孤城的责怪，最终尽数化成的轻柔的舔吻在他亲手赋予的伤处流连忘返。

那双修长的手也仿佛被施了某种法术一般，一寸一寸地在那手感极好的肌肤上缓慢滑动，热意像是从身体深处缓缓升起，汇聚至四肢百骸，最后焚化成浇息不灭的欲望。

这被迫挑起的情欲让那如玉般洁白美好的身体浮上一层暖色，苍白的脸亦是染上淡淡的红。

皎如明月，凛然如冬。  
流光飞霞，红梅覆雪。

仙人落凡尘。

这样的叶孤城，美的让他心醉。

“孤城……叶孤城……你都不知道自己有多美……”伏在他身上的人喟叹着，嘶哑低沉的声音毫无保留的赞美着，极尽温柔的抚慰。

叶孤城绝望的发现自己的身体已然情动。

他不敢睁眼，他怕一睁眼就看见西门吹雪眼中清晰的不堪的自己，可西门吹雪显然不会让他如愿。

男人的要害被握住，叶孤城陡然睁开了眼睛，巧不期然对上一双饱含欲火的深沉锋目。

苏醒几许的欲望忽然被什么轻轻弹了一下，惊得叶孤城也几乎要弹起，却被西门吹雪不知往腰上什么穴道一点，腰身即刻软了下来。

看不出分毫情欲的眼眸带着杀意深深注视着西门吹雪，然而情欲已染上他的脸颊，在那里留下一抹最妍丽的颜色。密而长的睫毛使他的眼神看起来更加妖娆迷离，像是要穿过这春光旖旎的迷雾，如利剑般在黑暗深处刺向他。

这点杀意于西门吹雪来说本来没有什么，但他仍旧觉得有点不舒服，但他忽视了这一点点的不满，因为现在他还有更重要的事情要做。

他早已忍了许久。

“真可爱。”西门吹雪笑了笑，强势撑开笔直合拢的双腿，手指在根处来回摩挲，整只手掌覆在上面，轻轻地、小心地，以极高的技巧、以最令人无法拒绝的力度按压、抚弄，直到那一处渐渐抬头、挺直。

叶孤城仰着头，眼尾余光瞥见红烛掩映的窗扉上交缠的人影，似难舍难分。

真是荒唐。

叶孤城恍惚地想。

白云城主从未想过这等荒唐的事会发生在自己身上。况且还是与他最尊敬的对手。

他忽地浑身一震，原是西门吹雪的手已来到他的股间，正欲往未知处探去。

手臂被人握住，西门吹雪看向止住他动作的人，那个人眼里光泽流转，亮如星辰，冰冷无比。

他用他那不甚平稳的声音道：停下。

已经不甚清醒了，若不然孤傲清高的白云城主怎会用这种隐隐透着哀求的语气说话？

西门吹雪想，他怎么可能停下呢？他等这一刻已经等了很久了。

他看着叶孤城亮如寒夜星辰的眸子，说：“叶孤城，我喜欢你，很喜欢。”没有错啊，西门吹雪喜欢叶孤城，所以，怎么可能停呢？

没什么好说的了。

西门吹雪着迷地看着身下的男子。线条流畅若美玉雕刻而成，一分不多，一分不少，如玉般的面庞上覆满红潮，从来无甚波澜的目光清澈又迷离若山间云雾，一抹艳色自眼尾而生，游曳着扫入鬓角，蜿蜒成曲曲折折妖娆的发。

惊心动魄的美。

他拉下叶孤城掐着他小臂的手，自指尖吻下，留下一连串鲜红暧昧的痕迹，他用令人难以想象的极温柔的语气说道:“不要怕，我不会伤害你。”

男子的甬道艰涩非常，体内仅仅被探入一个指节，便受到来自四面八方的抗拒。这点微不足道的抗拒当然不能挡住早有准备的西门吹雪，就像叶孤城杀气四溢的眼神也阻止不了西门吹雪一样。

他将叶孤城拖下依旧温暖的水池，四溅的水花令叶孤城晃了晃神，手指就这么顺着水流进入底处。

突如其来的举动令叶孤城差点就站不稳，但西门吹雪托着他的腰臀，将他牢牢嵌在光滑石壁和结实的胸膛之间，挣脱不得。

手指在体内翻搅的疼痛和不适令他狠狠皱着眉头，但他仍紧紧咬着牙不愿发出半点声音。

粗重的喘息喷洒在耳边，西门吹雪咬着那串如珍珠般剔透的耳垂，下意识的躲避让叶孤城无助的向后扬起了脖子，却是给那作恶的人自动送上门。

他绕着那脆弱的喉结舔吻着，手下不急不徐地按压勾画，指尖所触及的地带是那样的柔软又神秘，瞬间就轻易挑起了男人烧灼的渴望。

上下唇被迫分开，喘息不受控制从嘴里溢出，又因西门吹雪的动作生生在半途婉转成低低的呻吟，听在男人的耳里就是活生生的勾引和无尽的诱惑。

叶孤城的脸上浮现屈辱又痛苦的表情。

下一刻，西门吹雪就将他翻了个身面向池壁，硕大的欲望用力抵着叶孤城，另一手重新抚上因疼痛半软下去的物什。

身前身后最为敏感脆弱之所在均被人掌控，无法忽略无所适从，慌乱迷茫抗拒甚至惊恐的意识交杂成激烈的煎熬，最终在仿佛被撕裂的痛苦中炸成凌乱的碎片。

如玉莹泽的脸上血色尽褪，喉间却发不出什么声音，温柔的吻在此时落了下来，落于后颈，落于优美的肩胛骨，落于白玉无瑕的美背。

剧烈挣扎的手臂连同颤抖的身体被西门吹雪强硬地揽在怀里，湿润的舔吻在唇之所及的肌肤上不留方寸地蔓延，誓要将那大片的肌肤都染上西门吹雪的痕迹。

直至感受到怀里人的软化，挣扎和颤抖渐渐平息，似乎逐渐适应了体内的硕大，西门吹雪开始缓慢柔和的抽插，每一下都带着不容拒绝的力度。

叶孤城此时只剩下微弱的声息了:“不……不要……放开……”

“如你所愿。”

西门吹雪贴着他的耳垂似笑非笑，柔和的爱抚忽然变成又深又重的撞击，内穴含得极紧，柔软脆弱的内壁被灼热的坚硬剧烈摩擦，不可抑制地收缩着，却给西门吹雪带来无上的快意。

水波随着两人身体的晃动，而跟着荡漾开。

他弓着腰，手指用力抠抓着冰冷的地面，似乎磨出了血，身体如秋风里飘落的枯叶，在西门吹雪强烈的撞击抽送中，不由自主地摇晃。

太过紧致的甬道，以致于每一下都仿佛狠狠碾过敏感点，又或者是他本来就很敏感，断断续续的低吟不可抑制地从喉间溢出，又在半空止住，让西门吹雪忍不住花更多的手段迫使他发出更美妙的天籁。

苍白的手指分开抿着的绯色的菱唇，他戏谑着，“孤城，我想听。”

下一刻，指上多了一圈牙印。

于是修长的双腿被分的更开，更利于身后肆虐的凶器进进出出，深入得仿佛顶入五脏六腑，刺得心口阵阵刺痛，让人担心那里是否会渗出鲜血。

极致的快感中，西门吹雪揽过叶孤城的颈子，勾着他的舌头热情地拥吻，看到了叶孤城空无一物的眼。

他的心像是被什么狠狠刺了一下。


End file.
